Tigerclaws Story
by Spirit of the Skies
Summary: Tigerclaw is told about his kits, but flashbacks disturb his happiness.


**Tigerclaws Story**

Goldenflower weaved between the leaves. Sunlight filtered through the golden, red, brown, and even purple treetops as she waltzed cautiously through the woods. The call of a wild bird, a vole scuttling through the undergrowth. It was so peaceful. Leaping, Goldenflower seized the vole between two outstretched paws. She scraped a pile of musty earth and fallen leaves over it, after hiding it among a heather thicket. Off again. Goldenflower stepped around an old, dead tree. Through a tangle of brambles. Darting across a patch of open land, she sped off. Paws working hard against the hard earth, dusted with age, soon they stopped. Glancing around, Goldenflower noticed that she was here. Beautiful as it was, she was not here for sightseeing. Goldenflower raced up to the most sheltered branch. It's brightly lit leaves glimmered in the afternoon sun. Goldenflower scented the breeze. He wasn't here yet. Settling herself, Goldenflower began to wait...

"Boo!" Tigerclaw said from behind Goldenflower. He wasn't really trying to scare her, just give an affectionate startle... if that made any sense. He liked Goldenflowers like of him, vain as that seemed. At least he'd have one ally in Thunderclan when the time came...

Goldenflower shot forward with a start. Her fur fluffed to a large puff, rattling the leaves about her. That, spooking her more, made her whip around and face her attacker. But Goldenflower's balance slipped, and she toppled out of the tree. Twirling in flight, she landed hard on her paws. Gasping, she glanced up at Tigerclaw.  
"Y-y-you!" she hollered, bursting into a purr of delight. "Well, you got me!" Goldenflower couldn't escape the little feeling that filled her. She felt like a kit again. She felt free.

"And a warrior is suppose to be aware of his... or her... surroundings. Maybe I should give you a lesson in that Golden_paw_." Tigerclaw said, but he had a twinkle of amusement in his eye and a smile on his face. "You alright?" He asked presently.

Goldenflower continued purring. Tigerclaw could be a very funny cat at times. Of course, when he wasn't serious or startling. "I'm fine." She said, snapping back into reality. "But I have some important - and exciting - news for you!" She bounded up the tree, rejoining him on the branch.

"Fireheart went back to his twolegged nest?" Tigerclaw asked hopefully. He really hated that orange warrior.

Goldenflower felt anger crackle through the air. She had known about how much Tigerclaw hated Fireheart. Even if she didn't like the warrior, she could at least _pretend_ to care about him. And why should he so despise the young cat anyway? Goldenflower frowned. "No, unfortunately not. But it is exciting - at least, on my part." she said, sighing. If only Fireheart would leave already, maybe the Clan wouldn't be such a mess.

"Well, do tell." Said Tigerclaw, not taking any notice of her frown. He watched Goldenflower expectantly.

"Well." Goldenflower stated, silence then passing. She was only trying to add to the drama. "I am going..." She then began to choke over the words. Why was she so instantly terrified? "I am going..." she repeated. "... to have your kits."

Tigerclaw stared at her for a moment, disbelief crossing his face. Then it struck him- kits would mean a continuation of his line! He could make one of his kits deputy when he... or she... was old enough and together they could rule the forest. Goldenflower had just handed him immortality in the sense that the forest would foever belong to his line... "Thats wonderful!" He purred.

Goldenflower, waiting several seconds after his reply, stepped nearer him. "So, what are you planning to do with the kittypet?" she asked. Whenever she referred to Fireheart, she called him 'the kittypet'. She was ready to eliminate any unnecessary bloodline of his from the Clan. "We should be taking action now. Who knows what he will get into. We should act now." Goldenflower whispered her words carefully. No other cat could hear of their plans to control the forest.

Tigerclaw wasn't happy that Goldenflower had spoiled his happiness with the mention of Fireheart, but he knew he would have to face it sooner or later. "I'll see to it that he gets in as much trouble as possible, catch him if he ever does anything bad. He's bound to make a mistake, I'll just make sure I'm there to report it." Tigerclaw decided. "And even if he doesn't, I'll take care of him when the time comes. Hopefully Graystripe won't get in the way of _that._"

"I'll make sure that you have your moment of glory." Goldenflower teased. She turned, flicking her tail to signal Tigerclaw follow. "I'd better prepare myself a nice bed in the nursery." She stated, purring.

Tigerclaw followed slowly, but nonetheless followed. He was still thinking deeply about his plot to overtake Thunderclan. He knew all the other cats respected him, and why shouldn't they? Tigerclaw was an impressive cat. Tigerclaw, in a way, felt bad about what he had to do, but it was their fault, it was their fault Tigerclaw had turned out the way he had- or so he thought.

_Flashback_

_Tigerpaw was hunting. His mentor, Thistleclaw, had been anxious for Tigerpaw to become a warrior soon, and he'd confided in Tigerpaw why. The old deputy was to retire soon. Once Tigerpaw became a warrior, he would have every right to become the deputy himself. It would be such a wonderful thing for the whole clan if a great cat like Thistleclaw was one day leader. Tigerpaw was working hard to excell and show up in front of every cat. Then Thistleclaw could be praised as a good mentor too!_

_Tigerpaw had never felt much love from his mentor, but he strived to be the best he could. He could remeber all to well the first training session when Thistleclaw had been so stern that Tigerpaw attacked him- claws unsheathed. Instead of being punished like Tigerpaw expected, Tigerpaw had been praised for his quick thinking and skill. From then on, Thistleclaw had been more accepting of Tigerpaw, so long as he showed his ruthless side._

_So Tigerpaw had learned the ways of the forest according to his wise mentor. Prey was nothing, just food for the cats. The warrior code was melded and twisted to give Tigerpaw and Thistleclaw rights to do things, such as manipulate things in their favor. The old and weak meant little or nothing, Starclan was theirs for the taking!_

_Sometimes, Tigerpaw disagreed or didn't understand, but Thistleclaw was usually patient, not one to mind explaining something once or twice. If Tigerpaw still didn't agree or understand, he knew to keep his mouth shut, provoking Thistleclaw was not smart. Tigerpaw knew he would one day understand._

_Tigerpaw caught a thrush and mouse quickly, burying them to fetch them back later. He continued to hunt, and suddenly heard a tussling amongst the undergrowth a little ways away. It was cats! It sounded like they were fighting. Tigerpaw rushed towards the noise, claws coming unsheathed on instinct. He reached a clearing as a large black and white figure moved away on the other side of the clearing, out of sight before Tigerpaw could get a good look. Scent told all though, a badger had attacked, and some cat was hurt._

_He looked to one side to see a blue-gray she-cat standing over a brown and black tom. It was Ashstripe! His father! Tigerpaw burst over. The she-cat moved back, bristling, then relaxed._

_"Oh Tigerpaw! Its you! I- the badger-" The she-cat fumbled over her words._

_"What happened Bluefur?!" Tigerpaw demanded, glaring at the she-cat angrily. It was obvious that Ashstripe was already dead. His head was beaten badly in, and a pool of blood enveloped his body._

_"A badger attacked, can't you scent that Tigerpaw?" Bluefur asked, sounding more calm._

_Tigerpaw didn't want to be challenged. "I can scent that just fine Bluefur!" He yowled, just as two more cats arrived, Thistleclaw among them. He padded over to his apprentice._

_"What happened?" He asked kindly, nothing like his usual sharp self. Was he trying to show compassion so the other cats would like him? "Are you hurt?"_

_"No Thistleclaw." Tigerpaw said, bowing his head down. Bluefur bowed her head too, as though she was nothing more then an apprentice herself. Ashstripe had been her mentor, long before Tigerpaw had been born, they were still close - were close - Tigerpaw thought bitterly. Bluefur had trained her own apprentice recently, Runningwind, who was standing to one of Bluestar, trying to be comforting. Tigerpaw knew Ashstripe had been proud of his old apprentice, almost as though she was his daughter. So what that her parents had died? Ashstripe needn't have protected her like this! Why couldn't she have died?!_

_"Lets get his body back to camp." Thistleclaw said, taking charge since Bluefur and Runningwind were silent. The four cats made slow progress, but soon stumbled into camp. Bluefur's wounds caused her to collapse just inside the entrance, and Runningwind had to move her further in so they could pull Ashstripe in._

_"Come on." Runningwind said, guiding Bluefur towards the medicine cat den. She'd recently lost her kits to a badger, now her mentor. She hung her head low, as if totally defeated, but she followed Runningwind. Whitestorm and Lionpaw came forward._

_"What on earth happened?" Whitestorm asked, as others gathered nearby._

_"Badger." Thistleclaw replied. Tigerpaw turned away and padded into the apprentice den. He felt numb with shock. "I need to check on my apprentice." Thistleclaw said, before following Tigerpaw. He found Goldenpaw in the apprentice den, questioning Tigerpaw with curiousity in her voice. Tigerpaw wasn't even paying attention, he lay limp in his den, as if all his energy had faded._

_"Goldenpaw, please give me a moment alone with Tigerpaw. Bluefur knows what happened." He said, hoping Bluefur wouldn't mind the pestering apprentice questioning her. "Or go see if your mentor is about." He added, in case things went poorly with Bluefur. Mousefur should train Goldenpaw anyway. Goldenpaw nodded and left the den with a flick of her tail. Tigerpaw looked up at Thistleclaw, nervous the tom would be angry with his behavior. To his surprise, Thistleclaw encouraged it._

_"Yes Tigerpaw, its truely a sad thing when a warrior like your father dies to defend a cat like Bluefur. How stupid of Starclan to think that Bluefur was more valuable to our clan then Ashstripe." Thistleclaw said, his lip curling in disgust at the thought._

_"What am I going to do?" Tigerpaw asked his mentor. He trusted Thistleclaw, trusted him enough to ask such a question._

_"You're going to become the greatest warrior this forest has ever seen. When I become deputy, then leader, you will become deputy afterwards. We'll take care of Bluefur together, and then we will rule Thunderclan, eventually the whole forest!" Thistleclaw proclaimed._

_Tigerpaw's eyes gleamed, he jumped up. "Yes Thistleclaw! I will do whatever you ask of me!"_

_"Good, very good, now, lets go. You may mourn, but then its back to trainining." Thistleclaw said._

_Tigerpaw's eyes gleamed as he watched Thistleclaw leave the den, then he followed his mentor._

_Flash forward a quarter-moon_

_"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the highrock for a clan meeting!" Summoned Sunstar. Tawnyspots was just coming out of the leaders den to sit in his usual spot beneath the highrock. Thistleclaw and Tigerpaw exchanged excited glances, then padded over. Thistleclaw was more reserved then his apprentice, but even Tigerpaw walked with dignity. He sat with his denmates, but close to Thistleclaw. Bluefur, Mousefur, and Runningwind joined them, as did a few other warriors, elders, and queens._

_"Tawnyspots, is it your wish to give up the name of warrior - and deputy - and go to join the elders?" Sunstar asked, looking fondly at Tawnyspots._

_"It is." Tawnyspots replied, though it looked like it pained him to say so. He was used to a life of a warrior._

_"Your clan honors you and all the service you have given us - and me. I call upon Starclan to give you many seasons of rest." Sunstar said. Tawnyspots nodded his head and went to sit with the elders. They greeted him kindly._

_"Hurry up!" Hissed Tigerpaw softly, impatient. Thistleclaw fixed him with a stern look, telling him to wait. He'd have to be patient if Thistleclaws dream was to come true._

_"As is custom, I am appointing the deputy in front of my old one so that he may approve my choice." Sunstar said._

_Tawnyspots smiled at Sunstar, as if they were sharing a private joke. Tigerpaw could guess easily enough. Tawnyspots would agree with Sunstar if he choose the leader of Shadowclan! Not that Sunstar would ever do that..._

_"I choose Bluefur to be the next deputy of Thunderclan." Sunstar said. Tigerpaw looked at Thistleclaw in alarm. Somehow, Thistleclaw kept calm, even managing to call out congradulations to Bluefur. Tigerpaw could not bring himself to do that also though, the memory of Ashstripe was still sharp. Thistleclaw would expect him to act with dignity though, so he lipped silent praise. It was a fake smile on his lips, but a smile nontheless._

_"Thank you cats of Thunderclan." Bluefur said, now on her feet, once the calls of approval and congradulations had quieted enough for her to be heard. "I will do the best I can." She said simply. She was not a cat of fanticiful words and long speeches - short, quick, and to the point was her style._

_"Also, we have an apprentice ready to become a warrior." Sunstar said, after Bluefur had sat back down. "Tigerpaw, come forward please."_

_Tigerpaw went forward. He knew what he was going to do. Thistleclaw might not like it, but he would do it anyway._

_"Tigerpaw, you have trained hard and it is time your became a warrior. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect the clan, even with your life?" Sunstar asked._

_"I do." Tigerpaw said, anxious to add his part to this ceremony._

_"Then I hereby give you your new name. Tigerpaw, from this point on you shall be known as Tiger-"_

_"Claw." Tigerpaw interrupted. "I want my warrior name to be Tigerclaw, in honor of my mentor." Tigerpaw said boldly._

_Sunstar looked at Tigerpaw for a moment, then nodded. " Very well, Tigerclaw." Sunstar said._

_End Flashback_

Tigerclaw sunk his claws into the earth. Thistleclaw had died in a boarder dispute with Riverclan, which Sunstar was practically famous for getting into. Thistleclaw had been killed for no good reason- the best cat in the forest had died because of a leader who knew not of Thistleclaws value.

Well, that wouldn't happen to Tigerclaw.

_**Never.**_

Goldenflower cast back her glance, noting what Tigerclaw was probably thinking about. She smiled sweetly, until she had watched him but a moment longer. Then a painful memory reached her mind. She would never know of the coincidence at that particular moment. She glanced forward, trying to push away the dreadful thought. Why Tigerclaw wasn't yet deputy. Leader, even. Because of something _she_ had done.

_Flashback_

_  
Goldenpaw lay napping in her den. The bed of moss was warm and cozy, and she had promised herself never again to move from it. Until Tigerpaw had padded in. He had looked so forlorn, so distraught. Goldenpaw had showered him in questions._

"Is something wrong? What happened? Why do you reek of death? You've got blood on your claws - why? Where is Thistleclaw? Did something happen to him? What about Sunstar? Tawnyspots? Who? Is everyone alright?" 

_But none of her questions were answered. Simply because she was a girl, and an apprentice, she never knew enough. Then another scent caught her attention. "Why do you smell of badger?" She asked, alarm flooding her mind. But again, only silence. Seconds later, Thistleclaw slipped into the den. Relief filled Goldenpaw. But it was replaced gain by fear and curiosity._

"Goldenpaw, please give me a moment alone with Tigerpaw. Bluefur knows what happened." He stated, a hint of gentle sorrow in his voice. "Or go see if your mentor is about." But Goldenpaw didn't want to go out for training. Not yet. And Bluefur wouldn't give enough information. Goldenpaw nodded and left the den with a flick of her tail. But instead of heading for the gathered cats, or finding her mentor, she crept around back. Sliding around, she found her way into an opening in the bush that sheltered her den. She listened intently, waiting for one to speak up. After craning her neck around, she found the perfect position to both see and hear the two cats. Tigerpaw looked up at Thistleclaw. His back was facing Goldenpaw. To her surprise, Thistleclaw encouraged his unhappiness.

"Yes Tigerpaw, its truly a sad thing when a warrior like your father dies to defend a cat like Bluefur. How stupid of StarClan to think that Bluefur was more valuable to our clan then Ashstripe." Thistleclaw opened, curling his lip. Goldenpaw froze. So a badger had killed Ashstripe.

"What am I going to do?" Tigerpaw asked his mentor. She could hear a very bitter tone behind all the sadness.

"You're going to become the greatest warrior this forest has ever seen. When I become deputy, then leader, you will become deputy afterward. We'll take care of Bluefur together, and then we will rule ThunderClan, eventually the whole forest!" Thistleclaw proclaimed. Goldenpaw gasped. The whole forest? No!

Tigerpaw jumped up. "Yes Thistleclaw! I will do whatever you ask of me!"

"Good, very good, now, lets go. You may mourn, but then its back to training." Thistleclaw said. Thistleclaw left the den first, Tigerpaw quickly followed his mentor. Goldenpaw stood frozen where she was. She finally managed to wriggle back out of the bush, and entered the camp quickly. Avoiding the two cats, she made her way to Sunstar. The tale was being woven out for the she-cat. Once it was finished, Goldenpaw had the cat hurry into her den.  
_  
"Sunstar, it's urgent." Sunstar only nodded, resting down on the bed of moss prepared._

"Alright, when Tigerpaw and Thistleclaw were talking, I overheard them. Okay, actually, I hid and listened." Goldenpaw was in too much of a hurry to admit her fault. "I heard them talking. Thistleclaw said, 'When I become deputy, then leader, you will become deputy afterward. We'll take care of Bluefur together, and then we will rule ThunderClan, eventually the whole forest!' I think he means it. There was this evil look in his eye. Please, Sunstar, you have to believe me! I can't let him become leader. He'll kill you and any other cat that stands in his way! I can't let him kill Bluefur! Not my-" But Sunstar had silenced her with a simple tail-flick.

"I will consider what you've told me." And with that, Goldenpaw was dismissed. She sighed and left, hurrying to join Mousefur and go out for training. She avoided Tigerpaw and Thistleclaw. I hope I did the right thing. 

_End Flashback_

Tigerclaw noticed Goldenflower looking at him. "What is it?" He asked. "You're looking at me like your sorry about something..." He noted out loud. He suddenly was worried. Did Goldenflower like him enough to bear his kits? He didn't know what to think of the look...

Goldenflower looked at Tigerclaw. "Nothing, I was just thinking about Thistleclaw." She said. Hopefully he wouldn't mind. "He was a great cat." She added.

Tigerclaw nodded. "Well, lets get you settled." He said, leading her towards camp.

**Spirit**

**Please Review!**


End file.
